My Best Friend's Brother
by tehfluffyruscan
Summary: Matthew has a secret little crush, one he's never told anyone else about before. One average visit to Katyusha's may change that all; as long as Ivan stops being so oblivious. How could love end up so wrong? [RusCan, Au.]


Matthew had a secret.

He would never go far enough to say it was a _dirty_ little secret, but it wasn't one he was exactly proud of either. It wasn't that it was harmful or anything… Well, perhaps for the target of the lie, but said gambit had no clue of Matthew's hidden tactics anyway, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

For how many years he had kept this secret was unknown; he had stopped counting the days long ago. After some time he had just accepted the fact that it would stay, wanted or not, and so he had let the months drift by like fresh autumn leafs. Even so, this didn't mean his desire weakened in its intensity. Oh no. If anything, it grew _stronger_ with every night that passed.

And each and every call he would receive, every message that was sent his way from _her_,just worsened it all.

It had been another average July evening. Birds were flying, the heat was excruciating, neighborhood kids were yelling like hyenas; all that normal _summer _stuff. Matthew was seated at his oak-wood table, reading through the latest newspaper while sipping a calm cup of coffee. Suddenly, his cell phone went off.

Oh, how he wished he hadn't answered it.

But in all honesty, it was hard to not pick up the device when your _best friend _was on the other end, always ready with a new story to tell, the latest gossip, or the most common but dreaded request: _an invitation_.

And how much he wanted to decline that offer. He wanted to spring a lie, give a reason as to why he couldn't visit his sweet friend at her country estate, but it wasn't in his nature to be a traitor, even when he knew a_ certain_ _person _would be there alongside her, an idea that sent chills up his spine and brought redness to his cheeks.

So he had taken the long ride to her home, nervous the entire way even though he had visited dozens of times before. He swore his anxiety would never leave him, even if his visits numbered over a hundred. He pulled into that driveway, walked up to that door, and gave a firm knock just like the times before. He smiled as Katyusha answered, a grin spread across her face as she greeted him and brought him inside, seating him at the familiar and huge rose red couch. It was silent for a few seconds before the gleeful girl started up a conversation, talking about some sort of expensive perfume and news from her home country. But Matthew wasn't listening; his attention had been settled on the fellow guest within the teal colored room from the moment he arrived.

He would never get tired of staring at what he considered the _perfect_ form. Sure, some considered the Russian big-boned, but Matthew knew there was nothing but muscle underneath that loose navy sweater. His arms rested alongside the chair's edges, sadly covered by the brand-name material as he held some kind of novel (the Canadian was too infatuated to bother reading the title) in those thick hands. Short, silky, and almost pure white hair hung over his face, barely covering that large nose and those mauve eyes– oh, _his eyes_. Matthew could go on and on about them; there were so many different reasons to love the detailed irises. It must have been pure luck they were so similar to his own, not the same violet but close– just a tad lighter and filled with a magenta tone that brought it all together. He could have sworn there was even a hint of crimson within those mixed pools. How he wished he was sitting in that chair with the tall Russian, on his lap with his weak arms around that strong neck. Muscular arms would probably wrap around his back, and oh, Matthew would be all too willing to lean into that desired touch. Their faces would grow closer, until all either of them could see was the other's reflective shade of lilac, and then, lips would part and move to smooth together in a delicate, singular motion of-

"Matvey, are you alright?"

Leaning up from the arm rest of the couch, Matthew tilted his head to allow his previously occupied eyes to drift to Katyusha; who stared back with a raised brow.

"Huh?"

Matthew's secret, the lie he had kept for so long- was that he had a crush on his best friend's brother.

"You were staring off, again. Are you okay?" The Russian leaned forward, almost ready to bring a hand to her friend's forward to check for herself. "Did you catch a cold?"

No one else knew. He had managed to keep the odd enigma hidden for as long as the fascination had existed. However, there were the rare occasions where he would slip up; look for too long, keep his eyes locked on that amazing body (how couldn't he look?) even while someone else spoke to him. Then Katyusha would question him, ask why he had been drifting, why he had been staring at _Ivan _so much. He would make an excuse, say something was on his mind, and then they would move on and everything would go fine. Except, his cheeks always would be a little more red than before.

"O-oh, no! I'm fine Kat! I was just thinking of something, that's all!" There came the fib; not too convincing, but Katyusha always bought it.

"If you say so," She leaned back, a more devious than concerned frown placed on her face. "Well, would you care for some refreshments? I just made a batch of lemonade, and me and Ivan baked some cookies earlier as well."

Just hearing that name spoken, even though said man of his dreams was seated less than three meters away from him, brought more red to his already rose colored face, and Matthew stuttered his reply as he fought back the blush. "S-sure, that sounds.. l-lovely! Thank you."

"Okay! I'll be right back!" With a quick wink Katyusha rose from the couch and dashed toward the door that lead to the kitchen. She cast one last stare to her friend, something more concentrated than she had planned, but she hurried away all the same, leaving the two remaining occupants alone.

That was something Matthew had been hoping for- the chance to be unaccompanied by his dear friend, and instead be with her handsome brother. Ivan had never indulged the Canadian during these rare occurrences, but that didn't stop the hopeless blonde, even if they didn't speak he could still take the occasional look.

He was sure that many would consider him hopeless, pathetic, girly even for his odd crush, but Matthew could honestly not really care anymore at this point. So long as it remained a secret, he would be fine. The idea of knowing Ivan would never have the same feelings did sting his poor heart a little, but as long as he was allowed to admire from afar he would be fine. After all, being seated at his couch was enough, in his house; so now all Matthew had to do was wait and use up all his spare seconds to watch while his friend was busy. Ivan would remain seated and finish that boring looking book of his, and they everything would go on like norm-

Hold on. _Why is he standing up? _

Matthew frowned. _Had Ivan grown uncomfortable? _He watched with a small pout as the Russian stood, placing down his novel on the nearby nightstand before taking a weary glance of the room, as if checking for any intruders. Then he started walking, moving those long legs over to the couch where the Canadian was sitting-

Wait - _WHAT!?_

The large Russian strolled over casually to the bunched up row of cushions, an almost devilish smirk rested on his face as he took a seat; directly next to a blushing Canadian.

Matthew almost squeaked as he watched the larger man sit, not one bit of hesitation laced on that pale face. This was the closest he had ever been to his crush; they had bumped the occasional time (and Matthew's heart would soar at knowing they been so close) but that was nothing compared to this. And to make it worse, Ivan had gone to be with him on purpose, had done the walk and chose his seat. There were other chairs in the room, other pillows on the couch, but Ivan had _chosen_ to sit directly next to him.

Matthew's heart skipped beat.

And then Ivan looked over, and _gosh_- the blonde nearly died because he had never seen those eyes so close before, he could practically see the tints of aqua that were scattered within those pools, something he hadn't known before. With the Russian being so close, Matthew didn't even take notice of the arm making its way around the back of the couch. That was until he felt the almost soft feeling of a hand brush his neck and then he realized Ivan's arm was _around_ his neck, hand rested down his shoulder and _pulling him tighter-_

He froze.

This was everything he had ever dreamed of- times where Ivan would bring him close and hold him tight, until It became impossible to perfectly tell where their chests became their own. So close, yet so loving.

Ivan leaned over and Matthew had to keep himself from doing the same, afraid he would end up kissing the Russian if he didn't stop himself. The large male tilted, his mouth barely inches from the blonde's ear and Matthew knew he was grinning, he could just tell.

_"Matvey.." _

_That voice.. _The thick accent heard through the English vowels. It was more native than Katyusha's, more rough and rigid - _it was perfect._

"Y-yes?" The fact he was able to form words at this point was surprising, but he tried to keep his cool as Ivan held him near. His cheeks must have been literal roses at this point, or tomatoes, they had to be that red.

"I know your secret…"

He gulped.

"You think I didn't notice those gazes and blushes?"

_N-no! H-how could he know that! _He had tried so hard to keep it hidden, to not let anyone else figure it out, had it all be just a waste? Well, if Ivan knew, then perhaps it was time to tell the truth. The Russian didn't seem to be all that irritated now anyways, so the idea of Matthew having a crush on him must have not fazed him that much… could he perhaps feel the same? The blonde straightened, ready to speak the feelings he had held in all this time…

"You should have told me sooner that you had a crush on my sister, da! It was so obvious!"

"I-Ivan, you're right.. I'm sorry if the idea of me having a crush on yo- wait, what?"

Matthew stared in horror at the Russian, watching as that seductive grin suddenly turned childish and Ivan's expression remained the same.

"I-I.. _what?_"

"You have a crush on my sister, da? I could tell from all those signs!"

_Wait_- Did Ivan really think all those blushes were because of Katyusha? Matthew felt his heart _drop_ and his body begin to ache, after all that teasing and that was what Ivan had thought!?

_You have got to be kidding me! _

..oO0(|)0Oo..

.-~Thank you for reading~-.

**[A/N.] **This_ is just a simple idea I came up with some time ago based on a cheesy, typical Disney show song. Just gonna be humour, fluff, and a some complicated romance. _

_Hope you enjoy.~_

_-Radi0 _


End file.
